KRS.23-Starcie z królem
jest dwudziestym trzecim odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City Dorian wyrzucił kamienie na nowo powstały "ogród", po czym wyjął z DDK Ziarnokłódki i je schował, a następnie zrobił to samo z Deską do Krojenia po czym ruszył w stronę pozostałych członków swojej ekipy będących w innym sektorze na dachu. Po dotarciu na miejsce. Dorian: Yo! Rex, Mati, Luk, Dancer i Max: Siemasz! Dorian: Gdzie Reydue i Freezeron? Rex: Zwiał. Dancer: Prysnął. Luk: A Lucia? Dorian: Wyparował. Max: Czemu? Rex, Dorian i Luk: A tak wo gule... kim ty jesteś? Max: Kamen Rider Max! Luk: Spoko... Dancer: Tak czy siak co robimy dalej. Mati: Pozostali ratują ludzi porwanych przez Overlordy. Dorian: Dobra no to pozostało nam jedno wyjście. Rex: Hmmm? Dorian: Najechać Las Helheim, skopać Króla i zdobyć Fruit of Knowledge! Dancer: Dobra to idziemy? thumb|left|150pxMati: Pewnie Dorian: Znowu ta Ziarnokłódka! (patrz odc 1) Rex: To ty nic nie wiesz? Dorian: O czym? Mati: To specjalna Ziarnokłódka o mocy podobnej do Ziarnokłódek Pojazdu, gdyż otwiera portal bez wzywania Invesa. Dancer: Super! thumb|200pxMati otworzył Ziarnokłódkę a na pobliskiej ścianie otworzył się portal. Cała szóstka ruszyła w stronę portalu gdy nagle Luk zatrzymał Maxa. Luk: Sorry ale ty nie idziesz. Max: Czemu?! Luk: Moce Ridera zdobyłeś niedawno i nie kontrolujesz ich zbyt dobrze podczas gdy my jesteśmy już mistrzami. Max: Ale jestem silny! Dancer: Sory, ale bardziej pomożesz pomagając reszcie. Max: Dobra... Mati: Dobra to idziemy! Piątka Riderów weszła do Lasu Helheim ku nowej przygodzie. Las Helheim Dorian: Dobra to, Rex którędy do króla? Rex: A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Luk: No bo ocalił się Król Invesów, no nie? Rex: Aye, ale ja się już obudziłem w jego ogrodzie po tym jak Reydue strącił mnie z klifu. Dancer: To nie dobrze. RTJ: Yo Kamen Riders! Dorian, Luk, Dancer, Rex i Mati: RTJ?! Luk: Czego chcesz? RTJ: Czy to nie oczywiste? Pomóc wam? Dancer: Ten drań znowu zniknął! thumb|left|200pxWtedy nagle z zarośli powybiegały Invesy. Rex: Serio? Dorian, Luk, Dancer i Rex założyli DDK, a Mati WDS oraz swoje Ziarnokłódki. Ziarnokłódki: ORANGE! BANANA! BUDOU! MELON! Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: CHERRY ENERGY! Dorian, Luk, Dancer, Rex i Mati: Henshin! Cała piątka zmieniła się w Riderów po czym zaczęli rozwalać Invesy stojące im na drodze. Dorian przeciął sześć Invesów na raz. Luk wbił kopie w ziemię i rozsadził 7 Invesów. Dans zestrzelił 6 Invesów czających się na drzewach. Przeciął 8 Invesów chcących zaatakować Rexa od tyłu. Cała czwórka pobiegła dalej, pozostawiając Rexa walczącego z Invesami. Luk: Dobra to wyjaśnicie mi czemu pozwoliliście walczyć Rexowi z tymi Invesami, samemu? Dancer: By miał zajęcie. Mati: Ale po co? Dorian: Czy to nie oczywiste? Luk i Mati: Nie! Dancer: Ten Overlord uratował Rexa. Dorian: A teraz mieli by stanąć naprzeciwko siebie w walce na śmierć i życie. thumb|250pxCała piątka szła dalej, wiedzieli, że niedaleko do pałacu, króla jednak po drodze natknęli się na coś co zaskoczyło ich jeszcze bardziej. Mati: O ej patrzcie! Dancer: Pustynia w Helheim?! Luk: To wo gule możliwe?! Dorian: Eeeee... Mati: A może Invesy są magnesami na florę Helheim? Dorian: Znaczy się, ze Invesy pojawiając się w naszym świecie, nieświadomie odrywają rośliny ze swojego świata i przenoszą go do naszego? Dancer: Czyli im silniejszy Inves tym więcej roślin przenosi się do naszego świata? Luk: A w naszym świecie byli Phoreshu, Sorushu, Demushu, Reydue, Halmor, Lucia, Freezeron, Queen no i ten cały Utopia. Dorian: Znaczy się, że w sumie tylko król nie był w naszym świecie?! Dancer: Tak czy siak jest niedobrze! Mati: Jedyny plus tego wszystkiego to to iż już niedaleko do króla. thumb|leftRiderzy szli jeszcze kilka metrów, wyszli z pustyni i dotarli do mostu, wypudowanego w Helheimskiej Puszczy. Dancer: Most! Luk: Ostatnia prosta! Dorian: Idziemy! thumbCała czwórka tym razem ruszyła z pełnej pary po czym dotarli do ogrodzonego kamiennym murem ogrodu. Chwilę przystanęli a ich oczom ukazał się przepotężny Overlord. Obok niego stała blondwłosa dziewczyna (Queen) po czym zniknęła. Yoshue: A wy to? Mati: Kamen Riders z Zawane City! Luk: Jesteśmy tutaj po źródło absolutnej potęgi Fruit of Knowledge! Yoshue: A po co wam on? Dancer: Dla ochrony tych, których kochamy! Dorian: Wolności. thumb|left|200pxYoshue: Siła... wolność... rodzina... Herheimu miał rację, zbytnio się od nas nie różnicie... Jeśli go chcecie to mnie pokonajcie! Energia odepchnęła bohaterów w tył. Luk: Telekineza! Dancer: Zaraz nas zmiażdży! Dorian: Nie poddajemy się! Mati: Właśnie Cała czwórka ledwo założyła swoje pasy po czym wyjęła swoje Ziarnokłódki. Driver: Ciecie! Kachidoki Arms! Triumfalne Hip hip hura! Budou Mix SODA. Melon Energy. Jimber Melon Arms! Ha, ha! SODA. Cheery Energy Arms. Graj, graj, graj, wygrywaj! Graj, graj, graj, wygrywaj! Lemon Energy Arms. Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! Dorian, Luk i Dancer odskoczyli w różne strony, tylko Mati wyskoczył do góry po czym uderzył w Yoshue swoim Energy Arrow. thumb|200px|Miecz KrólaYoshue złapał za ostrze Matiego po czym wchłonął z powrotem Fruit of Knowledge a w jego ręku pojawił się miecz. Yoshue: Ty wiesz, że tak nic mi nie zrobisz? Yoshue zamachnął się po czym wbił w Matiego swój miecz oraz przelał do niego swoja energię. thumb|left Cała energia została pochłonięta przez Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę Matiego. thumb Ziarnokłódka w efekcie skamieniała. Po całym fakcie Yoshue wysłała w Matiego swoją kolejną falę Energetyczną, która tym razem roztrzaskała zbroję Bladera. thumb|left Mati: Za silny... Yoshue: Overlordy potrafią tworzyć... kontrolować... i niszczyć! Yoshue zamachnął się z całej sił w celu skrócenia Matiego o głowę. Yoshue uderzył mieczem w DDK Dancera przecinając w go w pół wraz z Winogronową Ziarnokłódką. Dancer: Moja moc... zniknęła... Dorian i Luk szybko podbiegli do króla po czym wraz z nim wskoczyli do lasu. Yoshue: Żałosne muchy! thumb|200px Riderzy przez chwilę stanęli w miejscu i zaczęli rozglądać się za królem. Yoshue pojawił się najpierw za Dorianem, przeciął go mieczem od tyłu, a potem to samo zrobił z Lukiem sprawiając iż obaj Riderzy upadli. Dorian szybko się podniósł natomiast leżący Luk wystrzelił z Energy Arrow strzałę w króla. thumb|left Overlord jednak przechwycił strzałę po czym rzucił nią w Doriana, a ta następnie po uderzeniu w Shoguna niczym bumerang trafiła w Blaze. thumb Król następnie pstryknął palcami i przywołał liany, która obwiązały Riderów, po uderzały nimi o siebie a w końcu upuściły z kilku metrów na ziemię. Yoshue: To wszystko na co was stać? Yoshue wytworzył ponownie podmuch telekinezy, ale tym razem wzmocnił go płomieniami unieruchamiając Riderów. Luk z ledwością włożył do Energy Arrow, Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę po czym aktywował swój atak. thumb|leftDriver: SODA. Lemon Energy Squash! Blaze wystrzelił silny atak energetyczny, mimo to nie był on wystarczająco potężny by przebić się przez płomienie króla. Yoshue: Żałosne! thumb|180pxNiestety w efekcie Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka, Blaze nie wytrzymała przeciążenia i pękła. Luk: Jeszcze nie powiedziałem ostatniego słowa AAAAAAAAAAA! Yoshue: A szkoda mogło być nawet zabawnie. Znowu? Yoshue: Z tak nędznym poziomem mocy nic mi nie zrobisz! thumb|leftDorian wyjął Ziarnokłódkę Zenitu. Po zobaczeniu tego król błyskawicznie do niego podbiegł i podniósł go do góry za szyję. Yoshue: Naprawdę chcesz tego użyć? Yoshue: Ta Ziarnokłódka, powstała z części Fruit of Knowledge. Dzięki niemu zyskałeś moc, która dorównujesz najsilniejszym Overlordom, ale im częściej tej mocy używasz, tym prędzej stracisz swoje człowieczeństwo i staniesz się Overlordem. Yoshue: Co? Ziarnokłódka: FRUITS BASKET! Ziarnokłódka: Otwarcie! Zenith Arms! Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Sho! Gun! ENERGY ARROW! thumbYoshue: Doskonale! Dajemy bez ograniczeń! Dorian i Yoshue thumb|left uderzyli w siebie swoimi broniami. Dorian wystrzelił z łuku strzałę Energetyczną jednak, król błyskawicznie uniknał ataku po czym przeciął Triumfalną Ziarnokłódkę, Ruekaia powodując iż ten odleciał kilka metrów w tył pod wielkie drzewo, jednocześnie tracąc zbroję. Dorian: Szlak! thumbPowiedział patrząc na przeciętą Triumfalną Ziarnokłódkę. Mati, Dancer i Luk: Dorian! Yoshue: Herheimu nie mylił się w waszej ocenie. Macie czyste serca dla tego posta... thumb|left Nie zdążył dokończyć gdyż został przebity przez czerwony promień energetyczny. Mati: Co?! Yoshue: Rey... due... Dancer: Ty glizdo! Reydue: Glizdo? No co? Należmy mi się to po tym jak się tak bardzo napracowałem? Luk: Napracowałeś? Reydue: Jak myślicie po co miałbym tworzyć Projekt Sengoku? Jako Overlord nie dałbym rady nawet zarysować króla, ale dzięki wam i moim nowym mocom Ridera udało mi eis go obalić. A teraz Fruit of Knwoledge jest mój! thumb Reydue włożył w ranę króla rękę po czym po chwili wyłaj Fruit of Knwledge. Reydue: Nareszcie jest moja! Władza absolutna! Dorian: Nie! Yoshue: Hahahahahahahaha! Reydue: Co cię tak bawi? Yoshue: Przyjrzyj się uważnie głupcze. thumb|leftReydue spojrzał na owoc, a ten stracił swoją złotą barwę i poświatę po czym się zepsuł. Reydue: Coś ty zrobił?! Yoshue: Sądzisz, że przez tyle lat nie wiedziałem, że chcesz go zdobyć? To fałszywka prawdziwy został ukryty, a że byłem z nim tak długo połączony pozwalało mi przez jeszcze trochę poużywać jego mocy. Reydue: Ty! Reydue przebił króla włócznią, powodując iż Yoshue rozpadł się na małe kawałeczki, które po chwili zniknęły Dorian: Zabiłeś własnego przyjaciela? Reydue: Zamknij się śmieciu! Nic już nie jesteś w stanie mi zrobić bez Triumfalnej Ziarnokłódki! Zmiażdżę cię! Za długo właziłeś mi w drogę! Dorian: Overlordy potrafią tworzyć... thumb Oczy Ruekaia zaświeciły na czerwono, a zianrokłódka na złoto, po czym wróciła do formy metalicznej pomarańczy (patrz odc 12) po czym znowu zaświeciła i wróciła do formy naprawionej Triumfalnej Ziarnokłódki. Mati, Dancer, Luk: Co?! Reydue: RUEAKI! thumb|left|220pxZiarnokłódki: KACHIODKI! FRUITS BASKET! Driver: Cięcie! Kachidoki Arms! Triumfalne Hip hip hura! Ziarnokłódka: Otwarcie! Zenith Arms! Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Sho! Gun! Reydue: Nie myśl, ze co kol wiek ci podaruje! Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: DRAGON ENERGY! Reydue: Hen! Shin! thumb|150px Driver: SODA. Dragon Energy Arms. Niszcz, niszcz, niszcz, czaruj! Niszcz, niszcz, niszcz, czaruj! thumb|left Deyer wytworzył liany, które zaatakowały Doriana. Shogun jednak uniósł ręke do góry i przejął nad nimi kontrolę po czym nakazał im atakować Deyera. thumb|left Dorian pstryknął palcami, po czym liany uniosły do góry, pozostawiony przez Yoshue Miecz i wręczyły go Dorianowi. Ruekai chwycił za miecz po czym wbił go w ziemię tworząc łańcuch eksplozji, który uderzył Deyera. Następnie Dorian przełączył pstryczek w Ziarnokłódce Zenitu. Ziarnokłódka: KACHIODKI! Full Charge! Zenith Charge! thumb thumb|leftDorian wystrzelił wir energetycznych owców, który przeszył Reydue na wylot i spowodował rozpad jego zbroi. Jego Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka Smoczego Owocu trafiła do Ręki Doriana, a WDS spadł na ziemię po czym wybuchł. Reydue: Niemożliwe! Znowu przegrałem z człowiekiem! Zemszczę się! Po tym Reydue uciekł w las, a Dorian podszedł do miecza Yoshue złapał go i odesłał wraz z DJ Gunem. Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze! W następnym odcinku ostateczne starcie Rex vs Reydue! Powrót Overlorda Utopi! Walka Doriana z Queen oraz ostateczna forma Kamen Rider Sayajin! Tego nie wolno przegapić! Czytajcie KRS.24-Piekielny owoc Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire